The Love We Have is Eternal
by Shac89
Summary: Summary in the story


Title : The Love We Have is Eternal

By : Shac89

Summary : After the defeat of the one being sought Oogami and Sakurakouji are spending some much needed time together.

Disclaimer : I do not I repeat do not own anybody in this story this story is simply an idea that plauged my minds for weeks. So R X R and I hope you enjoy.

One month after the defeat of Rei's brother '' The One Being Sought '' and the RE Codes and the protection of Pandoras Box. Oogami Rei , Sakura Sakurakouji ,and company are enjoying the peace and quiet. Toki and Nenene ( Who got her memories back when " The One Being Sought" was killed) decided to spend some brother and sister time at a coffee house. Shibuya and Inoichi were training in the underground room. Yuuki and Rui finally admitted to their feelings and were currently on a date and Heike was somewhere in town enjoying tea. Leaving Sakura and Oogami alone in the mansion.

Oogami layed in his room contemplating on what this opportunity brung to his life.

" _Wow me and Sakurakouji are alone , I wonder what she thinks of it ", __Thought Oogami while he lay in his bed looking toward the ceiling._

_In Sakurakouji's room she sat on her bed _mumbling to her self about the situation brought upon her.

" Everyone is gone and it's just me and Oogami here." Sakura groaned inwardly and layed down on her bed her mind reeling on what to do should she leave the mansions and go back home or will she stay and see how this uncomfortable situation will go.

Just then there was a knock on her door Sakurakouji got up and opened the door to reveal Oogami Rei Code Breaker 6 standing on the other side.

"Sakurakouji ?'' asked Oogami.

" Yes." she replied a little nervously.

Oogami sighed a little and looked the girl infront of him with his small smile.

" Would you like to take a walk outside the mansion?" asked Oogami the smile still present on his face, Sakurakouji nodded nervously and he grabbed her hand and they exited the mansion hand in hand.

It was a very mild August afternoon birds were singing and music from stores drifted into the ears of Sakurakouji and Oogami.

They were currently walking to the were Sakurakouji first saw him.

" Why are we here? " asked Sakurakouji, Oogami blushed a little but Sakura didn't notice.

" We are here because circumstances be damned this is the place where we first met ", said Oogami in a serious tone of voice.

"Huh? " Asked a very confused Sakura.

Oogami turned her to look in his eyes.  
" Sakurakouji I saw you looking at me on that bus," Oogami said staring deep in to her pink eyes. Sakura stared at Oogami's deep dark eyes and by some unknown force they started to lean toward one another.

There lips touched for a brief moment before they broke apart surprised at what just occured.

"Um'', stated a shocked and content Oogami.

" Yeah um," Stated a simarly shocked and content Sakura.

They stared at each other again and they crashed their lips against eachother in a passionate kiss. Oogami licked Sakura bottom lip begging for entrance, she complied and opened her mouth to allow their tounges to dance to a rhythm they could only hear.

A minuet into the serious make out they broke apart bodies begging for air, they

Stared at eachother breathing heavily, Oogami stared at her catching her breath her breast slowly going up and down. " I love you " , said Oogami Sakura stared at him shocked at the sudden statement.

"Oogami what did you say?" ,asked Sakura. Oogami grabbed her hands and stared lovingly in her eyes, " I said I love you Sakurakouji Sakura."

Sakura looked at Oogami and smiled lightly, " I love you,too Oogami Rei.''

The embraced eachother in a hug and got started to walk back to the mansion. Oogami stared at Sakura and Sakura stared at him.

" What," Asked Sakura, Oogami kissed her hand and smiled warmly at her.

" What do you want to do now?'' Asked Oogami. Sakura smiled back at him with love in her eyes.

" I don't care as long as I'm with you , because the love we have is eternal."

Oogami smiled at Sakura and he and her walked toward the mansion arm in arm together.

Fin

I hope you enjoyed that little fic remeber R X R peace out


End file.
